Avatares unidos
by Avatarfangirl 08
Summary: Un mes despues de la derrota de Kuvira, antiguos villanos de Korra se unen para la mision de viajar al pasado y evitar que el avatar Aang ganara la guerra de los 100 años. Korra y sus amigos tendran que hacer un viaje al pasado y unirse al antiguo equipo avatar para evitar que eso suceda ¿Que pasara?
1. Prologo

**Avatares unidos:**

**Libro 1: Pasado.**

**Prologo**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Korra derroto ha Kuvira y volvió ha unir a la nación de la tierra. Desde entonces han pasado muchos sucesos, tanto esperados como inesperados: Korra y Asami se fueron de vacaciones al Mundo de los Espíritus durante tres días, (Asami encontró a su padre en el mundo de los espíritus en lo que Asami lloro de la felicidad y Korra descanso de la batalla y ahora se encuentra al 100% activa, ademas de que Asami y Korra reforzaron la amistad que había perdido por los años desde que no vieron), Mako y Korra volvieron a estar juntos, ( el gran descubridor de esta parte fue Bolin, la verdad esa parte fue muy graciosa, el entro en la enfermería de la isla templo del aire preguntando que tal iba la supuesta "sanación" del brazo de su hermano y se encuentra a Mako y Korra besándose apasionadamente, tal fue la sorpresa que a Bolin le dio un ataque de ooguis, literalmente hablando), la reconstrucción de Ciudad República iba perfectamente ya que un cuarto de la ciudad esta perfectamente, Wu se convirtió en el más famoso cantante del momento y se hizo a un montón de fangirls (según el era el mejor momento de su vida) y lo más impresionante de todo, Varrick había conseguido embarazar a Zhu Li, (los primeros en saberlo fueron los cuatro integrantes del equipo avatar, Bolin le pregunto como lo había hecho en tan poco tiempo ya que hace menos de un mes que se caso con ella, ninguna persona que sea normal lo diría. Pero, el no es una persona normal el es Varrick, si lo estaba a punto de contar pero antes de que dijera una sola palabra Korra, Mako y Asami huyeron tan rápido como podían llevándose a Bolin a rastras, sabiendo como es Varrick seguro que seria algo bastante varrickliano).

Parecía que había llegado la calma en el mundo físico y en el mundo de los espíritus después de la tormenta. Pero un suceso mucho mayor esta apunto de comenzar en el mundo de los espíritus que podría cambiar el destino de todos para siempre y parece que la tormenta solo ha acabado de comenzar.

**Hola esta es mi primera historia y soy nueva por aquí así que espero que os guste ya que soy nueva en esto de las historias y no se que os parecerá pero espero os guste.**

**Bueno me voy a la historia, esta historia la tenia pensada desde hace un tiempo pero quería publicarla después de la final de Korra, siempre me han gustado los fanfics en las que Aang y Korra se juntan, un día se me paso por la cabeza hacer esto y simplemente quería ponerlo en marcha haber que tal quedaba. Tengo pensado hacer tres temporadas:**

**Libro 1:Pasado.**

**Libro 2:Presente.**

**Libro 3:Futuro.**

**Este capitulo es corto pero prometo que el siguiente sera más largo. Espero vuestros comentarios y hasta la próxima, adios.**

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus maravillos creadores Bryan y Mike)**


	2. Capitulo 1:La reunion

**Libro 1:Pasado.**

**Capitulo 1: La reunión.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la isla del templo del aire, en este día el equipo avatar había decidido tomar un descanso. A pesar de sus 21 años, Korra odiaba las mañanas, y como no, la aprovecho para dormir un poco más. Pero tal vez esa tranquilidad se acabe cuando dos pequeños maestros aire entran en su habitación.

-"¿Cómo vamos ha despertar a Korra?. La ultima vez que la despertamos acabamos siendo perseguidos por todo el templo."Dijo Ikki preguntándose como hacerlo y que no pasara lo de la ultima vez."Papa necesita verla ya."

-"No te preocupes Ikki."Dijo Meelo con total seguridad. "Han pasado cuatro años desde que ocurrió Ikki, Korra habra cambiado en todo ese tiempo."

-"Pero Meelo, Korra nunca cambiara de pensamiento sobre ese las mañanas, ¡ella odia las mañanas! y si la despertamos nos matara."Decia Ikki desesperada, ya que la avatar lo ha repetido un montón de veces.

-"Pues Ik-..."Meelo no llego a terminar la frase ya que de repente se puso rojo y se puso las manos en la barriga.

-"Meelo, ¿que te pasa?."Pregunta Ikki al ver su hermano así.

-"No me puedo aguantar más."Explica Meelo aguantándose como podía, a Ikki ya se estaba imaginando lo que venia."Ahí viene, uno de los gordos."

-"¡No! ¡Meelo!." Grito Ikki con desesperacion pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**En los jardines de templo del aire.**

Mako y Bolin estaban en el jardín hablando de tal iban con sus respectivas novias, hasta que se había oído un ruido espantoso por toda la isla.

-"¿Que demonios ha pasado?."Se pregunto Mako al oír el estraño ruido.

-"¡Meelo!."Grito desde lejos una Korra enfadada.

"Ya tienes la respuesta, hermano."Respondió tranquilo Bolin.

**Por los pasillos del de aire.**

-"Pero que es ese escándalo." Decia Tenzin mientras corría por los pasillos del templo de aire hasta que llego a la habitación. En lo que se encontró a un Meelo una cara de relajación, a una Ikki mareada y con miedo, a una Korra que parecía estar medio dormida y a la vez enfadada y un olor espantoso.

-"Vale, no quiero saber lo que ha pasado aquí."Dijo Tenzin con un suspiro."Niños iros al jardín que Korra y yo tenemos que hablar."

Una vez que los hermanos se fueron, Korra comenzó diciendo:

-"¿Qué quieres Tenzin?."Dijo Korra con un bostezo.

-"Pues veras hemos decidido hacer una pequeña celebración por los grandes logros de este mes."Decia alegre Tenzin."Sera una tranquila celebración ya que solo estaremos Varrick, Zhu li, tu y tus amigos, Pema, yo y los niños. Ademas, os lo merecéis todos"

-"Gracias y me parece una buena idea Tenzin, ahora me visto y os ayudo con los preparativos."Dijo contenta Korra, ya que parecía que esa noche seria una gran noche.

**Por la noche en el comedor del templo.**

-"Doy la gracias a los presentes a esta modesta celebración, hoy tenemos que celebrar todos los logros que se han conseguido a lo largo de este mes desde la derrota de Kuvira. Ahora la paz y el equilibrio se han podido mantener gracias a vuestra colaboración y a la de otras personas que no se han podido presentar a esta modesta celebración, gracias."Termino de hablar con unos aplausos de los presentes.

-"Gracias Tenzin, ahora ya no puedo estar más contenta de las cosas buenas que esta pasando en este ultimo mes y no solo para mi sino para todos, buen discurso."Dijo Korra emocionada ya que ha pesar del duro esfuerzo este a sido uno de los mejores meses para ella y sus amigos en toda su vida y le ha emocionado las palabras de su tutor.

-"Gracias Korra, uno de esos bueno sucesos es el embarazo de Zhu Li, enhorabuena pareja."Dijo Tenzin felicitando a la pareja.

-"Gracias y hablando de embarazos, Bolin ¿tu no me dijiste de como embarace a Zhu li?."Dijo Varrick mientras miraba con curiosidad al pobre Bolin que no sabía que hacer.

-"No hace falta Varrick."Decia el pobre Bolin que no sabía que hacer para no ofenderle.

-"Hombre no pongas esa cara, que se que lo quieres saber."Decia Varrick obviamente confundiéndose de lo que realmente quería decir, tosió y empezó a contar su historia."El día después de la boda le dije a Zhu Li, Zhu Li hagamos la cosa haciendo la cosa, hice que Zhu Li se pusiera en esta posición."Decia Varrick mientras colocaba a su esposa en dicha posición."Y entonces..."

-"¿Que tal si cambiamos de tema chicos?."Pregunto Asami incomoda ya que no quería oír la historia de como embarazo Varrick a su esposa. Todos excepto estuvieron se acuerdo excepto esos dos.

-"Querido, creo que no les interesa la historia."Susurraba Zhu Li con toda tranquilidad a su marrido.

"No te preocupes, se hacen los no interesados pero están deseando saberlo."Susurro a su esposa, ya que el todavía no se había dado cuenta de que nadie quería saberlo.

-"También quiero felicitar a Korra y Mako, que desde hace dos semanas vuelven a estar juntos, enhorabuena también a los dos."Decia contento por su alumna.

-"Gracias Tenzin."Decían ambos contentos por las palabras de Tenzin.

-"¡Beso!¡beso!."Gritaban Ikki y Jinora.

-"¡No ooguis!¡no ooguis!."Gritaba Bolin a la vez.

Pero Mako y Korra hicieron caso a Ikki y a Jinora y se dieron un lindo beso.

-"Que bonito es el amor."Decia emocionada Jinora.

-"Me va ha entrar ooguitis."Decia Bolin al ver eso.

-"Bolin en su primera relación no te comportaba así, ¿por que ahora si?."Le preguntaba Asami curiosa a Bolin.

-"Respuesta simple mi querida amiga, en su primera relación eran solo peleas y besos, en su segunda relación ¡están más empalagosos que nunca! Por eso me da tantos ooguis."Respondió a Asami que se quedo con una pregunta.

-"Bolin, ¿acaso sabes lo que significa esa palabra?."Pregunto Asami temiéndose lo peor.

-"No."Respondo así de simple cruzándose los brazos con orgullo mientras que Asami se dio una palmada en la frente.

-"Asami a ti también te tengo que dar la enhorabuena por encontrar a tu padre, ahora sera como si nunca se hubiera ido."Le dijo Tenzin a Asami.

-"Gracias."Dijo mientras se quitaba la mano de la frente y se le saltaban unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad.

-"Y por ultimo doy gracias por lo bien que va la reforma de Ciudad República y la unión de la nación tierra."Finalizo Tenzin."Ahora sin más interrupciones vamos ha empezar a comer."

El resto de la cena fue tranquila y sin más ooguis e intentos decir como hicieron la cosa Varrick y Zhu Li.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que mientras ellos cenaban, algo no tan bueno esta pasando en el mundo de los espíritus y que podría cambiarlo todo para siempre.

**En el mundo de los espíritus.**

-"Todos los presentes tenemos intereses diferentes. Pero todos tenemos algo en común."Empezó a decir Unalaq en esa misteriosa reunión.

-"Destruir al avatar."Dijo Amon sabiendo a lo que se refería su compañero.

-"Exacto, y por eso e ideado un plan para que ese sueño se cumpla."Explico Unalaq.

-"Pero como vamos a confiar en ti después de lo que nos hiciste a los tres."Dijo furioso Ghazan."Te recuerdo que por tu culpa Zaheer, P'li, Ming-Hua y yo estuvimos trece años en la cárcel."

-"Ademas estamos todos muertos, ¡como se supone que vamos a matar al avatar!."Grito furiosa Ming-Hua sabiendo que eso era una cosa imposible.

-"Tranquilizaos compañeros." dijo Unalaq intentando tranquilizar a sus compañeros."Si esto sale bien, todos nosotros volveremos a estar vivos, tu Amon podrás quitar el poder a todos los dobladores, excepto a nosotros claro, vosotros tres tendréis un mundo que sea libre, sin reinos ni estados, y yo seré el nuevo avatar, el avatar oscuro y todos juntos gobernaremos el mundo hasta el nuevo fin de nuestros días y nuestros descendientes nos sucederán en nuestro reino oscuro y todos recuperaremos lo que un día debió ser nuestro y..."Terminando la explicación y a hora se dirije a P´li."Tu podrás volver a ver al hombre al que amas y estar juntos para siempre."

P'li lo miro sorprendida ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a Zaheer.

"Entonces aceptas la propuesta."Dijo Unalaq intentando convencerla.

-"Estoy con el, no tenemos nada que perder por creerle y ademas la avatar y sus amigos me separaron del hombre al que amaba y eso nunca lo voy a perdonar."Dijo P'li con decisión, ya no se piensa echar atrás.

-"Yo también voy, por culpa de la avatar perdí a mis fieles seguidores y en mis últimos momentos de vida he huido como un cobarde y esta vez va ha ser diferente, cuentas con mi apoyo."Dijo Amon con decisión a lo que había dicho

Ghazan y Ming-Hua se miraron y asintieron.

-"Nosotros también aceptamos la propuesta."Respondió Ghazan dispuesto a lo que haga falta.

-"¿Cuál es tu plan?."Pregunto Ming-gua con curiosidad, quería ver que tan bueno era su plan.

"Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, empiezo."Dijo Unalaq poniendo una mirada diabólica.

**Hola gente, gracias por los comentarios del prologo de verdad y me alegro que os haya gustado la historia y como prometí este capitulo es más largo.**

**Como veis aquí vemos como le van a todos los personajes durante ese mes y como se ve, les va muy bien. Lo de Bolin sobre las ooguis lo saque de los cómics de la leyenda de Aang, la verdad ponían esa parte me reía un montón con Sokka y como el y Bolin son tan parecidos. Cuando se conozcan en esta historia se llevaran muy bien. Con Mako y Korra los quise poner juntos ya que es mi pareja y hubiera querido que acabasen juntos en la serie, pero que se le va poder hacer. También quise poner que Asami se reencontrase con su padre ya que el pobre hombre tuvo un mal final. Aquí vemos que Unalaq trama algo que puede cambiar todo, ¿que sera?.**

**Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios y hasta la próxima, adios. **


	3. Capitulo 2:El comienzo de un viaje

**Libro 1:Pasado.**

**Capitulo 2: Un sueño, el comienzo de un viaje.**

**En los pasillos de la isla de templo de aire.**

La cena había acabado. Korra, Mako y Bolin iban juntos a sus respectivos dormitorios. El primer dormitorio en el que pasaban era el de Korra. Antes de que Korra entrara en su dormitorio, Mako y Korra se despidieron con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Es que no puedo estar ni un minuto sin ooguis y sin que vosotros os beséis cada dos por tres.-Dijo Bolin desesperado, para el ya ha sido suficiente por hoy.

-Bolin, ¿acaso no haces lo mismo con Opal?.-Pregunto Korra con curiosidad.

-Umm, bueno...-Estaba diciendo un dudoso Bolin que no sabia que contestar.-Bueno, ya es muy tarde y hay que dormir, así que adios.-Dijo Bolin para librarse de la conversación, diciendo esto escabullo para el dormitorio que el y su hermano compartían.

Mientras Bolin se iba, Mako y Korra se rieron en silencio.

-Bueno me voy con el, buenas noches, Korra.-Dijo Mako despidiéndose de su novia.

-Buenas noches Mako-Dijo Korra despidiéndose de su novio y con eso Mako se fue detras de su hermano.

Korra entro en su dormitorio, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir sin saber que en sus sueños la espera alguien.

**En el sueño de Korra.**

Korra abrió los ojos y se encontró a Raava en frente de ella.

-Hola Raava, ¿pasa algo?.-Dijo Korra preocupada al ver al espíritu en su sueño.

-No, Korra.-Dijo Raava preocupada.-Algo muy malo ha pasado hace unas horas en el mundo de los espíritus.

-Raava, ¿que ha pasado?.-Dijo Korra preocupándose más por la situación.

-Miralo por ti misma.-Diciendo esto le muestra en una visión donde muestran los hechos de hace unas horas.

**Hace unas horas, en el mundo de los espíritus.**

**-**Hace un par de días entre en la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong.-Empezó a explicar Unalaq.-Y encontré un libro que hablaba sobre el árbol del tiempo. En ese libro ponía que ademas de ver recuerdos de pasado y conectarse con la energía cósmica, también puede hacer que se viaje en el tiempo.-Termino Unalaq dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

-Pero, eso es imposible.-Dijo Amon, todavía sin salir todavía de aquella sorpresa.

-¡Como nos lo vamos a creer!, como ha dicho Amon, ¡es imposible!.-Grito furioso Ghazan.

-Yo le creo.-Dijo P'li sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.-Muchas veces me dijo Zaheer que el tiempo es una ilusión y creo que el árbol del tiempo tiene que ver con ello."

-Y tienes razón, todos estáis de acuerdo con ella.-Los demás asintieron.-Perfecto, sigo, iremos a la época de la guerra de los cien años y ayudaremos al señor de fuego Ozai a derrotar al avatar Aang y convertirse en el rey fénix, una vez que regresemos al futuro, ese mundo seguramente sera un gran desorden , y ya que el mundo sera un completo desastre, el rey fénix sera fácil de derrotar. Y no solo eso, como el avatar Aang en esa época era el ultimo de los maestros aire no haría falta matarlo en estado avatar ya que cuando mueran los siguientes avatares de agua, tierra y fuego el ciclo se rompería para siempre, ¿que os parece el plan?.

-Me parece brillante y calculador.-Dijo Ming-Hua cada vez mas interesada por el plan.

-Pero, ¿cómo viajaremos al pasado?.-Pregunto Amon.

-Y también nos tienes que explicar como volver a la vida.-Dijo Ghazan.

-Viajaremos al pasado con las raíces del árbol del tiempo. Solo un avatar que sepa bien utilizar el estado avatar puede hacerlo. Bueno, y yo soy el avatar oscuro después de todo así que no tendremos ningún problema.-Explico Unalaq.-Y eso no es todo, viajar en el tiempo en algunos casos puede hacer que las personas rejuvenezcan y en nuestro caso devolver nuestras vidas. Así que si la avatar y sus amigo decidan seguirnos, tal vez se encuentren un poco diferentes.

Todos los presentes pusieron una sonrisa diabólica.

-Bueno, ¿cuando nos vamos?.-Pregunto P'li deseando comenzar el viaje.

"Hoy a media noche." Dijo Unalaq terminando así la reunión.

**En el sueño de Korra.**

**-**Es terrible.-Dijo Korra sorprendida de lo que acaba de oír.

-Lo se, si esto pasa, todo lo que tu amas se ira para siempre.-Dijo Raava con preocupación.

-Lo haré.-Dijo Korra con una mirada decisiva a Raava.-No dejare que las cosas buenas que hay en este mundo desaparezca, viajare al pasado y me uniré al avatar Aang para ayudarle a ganar la guerra de los cien años y a protegerle.

-Te aconsejo que vayas por lo menos con cuatro personas de gran confianza, para que te ayuden por el camino.-Le aconsejo Raava a la avatar.

-En eso no te preocupes, tengo a las personas adecuadas. Pero, ¿ellos ya están en el pasado?.Dijo Korra a Raava.

-Me temo que si y ademas, ¿estas dispuesta a que tu y tus amigos podáis perder años?."Dijo Raava a la joven avatar.

-Nosotros sabemos a lo que nos arriesgamos y haremos lo que sea necesario para que eso no ocurra.-Dijo Korra firmemente.

-Ya no tengo nada más que decir, iros lo más antes posible, buena suerte joven avatar, el destino del mundo esta en tus manos.-Diciendo esto se desvaneció.

**En el dormitorio de Korra por la mañana.**

Korra se despertó y recordó lo que había pasado esa noche. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo hasta el comedor, todavía en pijama, cuando llego al comedor todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero Korra, que haces con el pijama puesto todavía.-Dijo Tenzin al ver a su alumna todavía con el pijama.

-Tenzin, esto es algo muy urgente.-Dijo Korra a su tutor muy preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-Dijo Tenzin preocupado al ver a a su alumna así.

-Raava se me ha aparecido en sueños, algo muy malo ha pasado en el mudo de los espíritus que puede cambiar todo para siempre.-Le explico Korra a Tenzin.

-Oh, no.-Dijo Tenzin preocupado.

Tenzin tuvo que pedir a Pema que sacara a Ikki, Meelo y Rohan. Una vez que se fueron, Korra relato la historia sobre las visiones que vio esa noche y lo que tendrían que hacer para evitarlo.

-Esto es terrible, si no logramos evitarlo estos 74 años de paz habrán sido en vano.-Dijo Tenzin todavía no saliendo de su asombro.-Ir al pasado y ayudar a mi padre, evitar que esto nunca ocurra. Ademas, Jinora ira con vosotros, puede que su poder espiritual ayude.-

-Si, Tenzin.-Dijeron todos.

-Rapido, coger las cosas necesarias, no hay tiempo que perder. Y Asami, te aconsejo que no te lleves el guante, no te servirá de mucho en esa época.-Asami asintió.-Suerte, el destino del mundo esta en vuestras manos.

**Delante del árbol del tiempo, en el mundo de los espíritus.**

Todos ya estaban delante del árbol. En sus mochilas había la ropa, comida y agua necesaria.

-Daros todos la mano muy fuerte.-Dio instrucciones Korra a los demás.

-Espera Korra, antes de hacer esta locura, quiero que sepas que si no sale bien, que eres la persona que más amo en este mundo y la mujer de mi vida.-Dijo Mako haciendo que se emocionen Korra, Jinora y Asami.

-Yo también quiero que sepas que eres la persona que más amo y eres el hombre de mi vida.-Dijo Korra emocionada.

-Esto es mejor que mis libros de romance.-Dijo conmocionada Jinora.

-Estoy con Jinora.-Dijo Asami.

Se estaban a punto de besar, si no fuera porque Bolin los interrumpieran.

-Chicos, no se suponía que teníamos que viajar al pasado.-Dijo Bolin sonando obvio.

-Ah, es verdad Bolin, perdona.-Dijo Korra disculpándose de Bolin.

-Me he librado de ooguis por los pelos.-Susurro Bolin aliviado.

Korra cierra lo ojos y toca las raíces concentrándose en su poder, los abre de nuevo en estado avatar. Una luz los envuelve y a los segundos desaparece con ellos dentro.

**Hola de nuevo y gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que os guste de verdad.**

**ValSmile, gracias por los consejos, la verdad así queda mas limpio.**

**Volviendo a la historia, aquí vemos como Unalaq desvela su plan y como el equipo avatar viaja ya al pasado. En el siguiente episodio ya aparecen Aang y el resto (se situá después de la de la derrota del día del Sol negro).**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios. Espero que hayáis pasado unas felices navidades y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capitulo 3:Dos generaciones unidas

**Libro 1:Pasado.**

**Capitulo:Dos generaciones unidas.**

**Hace 74 años, cerca del templo de aire del oeste.**

De repente, en un campo de la nación de fuego, aparece una luz y con ella aparecieron cinco adolescentes de unos 14 años.

-¿Ya estamos en el pasado?.-Pregunto un agotado Bolin, dicha persona se volteo y se dio cuenta de que el, Mako, Korra y Asami eran adolescentes.

-¡Somos adolescentes!-Gritaron los cuatro a la vez, Bolin se volteo y se fijo que Jinora no había cambiado nada.

-¡Ella no ha cambiado nada! ¿por qué?.-Grito un alarmado Bolin que apuntaba a Jinora con el dedo.

-¡No lo se!-Dijo una Jinora asustada por la reacción de Bolin.

-Nos tenemos que tranquilizar, en la vision que vi, Unalaq dijo de que se podría rejuvenecer en algunos casos, simplemente a nosotros nos ha tocado.-Dijo ya una más tranquilizada Korra.

-Korra tiene razón, no hay que perder la calma.-Dijo Mako de acuerdo con su novia. Todos asintieron.

-Pero, ¿cómo los vamos a encontrar a tiempo?. Por el tiempo que hace debe ser verano, que es la época en el que el cometa Sozin llego, y no tenemos ningún medio de transporte. Ademas pronto sera de noche.-Dijo Asami preocupada al ver la época del año en la que estaban.

-Tal vez tardemos de la forma física, pero de la forma espiritual tardaremos unos minutos. Jinora, ¿crees que puedes encontrar una conexión con Aang?.-Pregunto Korra a Jinora.

-Lo intentare.-Contesto Jinora, con eso se puso a meditar.

**En el templo de aire del oeste.**

Jinora abrio los ojos y se encontraba detras de una columna. Observo por encima de la columna y vio a un niño calvo con una flecha tatuada, a una niña ciega y a un chico y una chica de la tribu agua que parecía que estaban peleando con un chico con una cicatriz en el ojo.

-Parece que son los abuelos y sus amigos cuando eran jovenes, aunque parece que ellos y Zuko no eran amigos todavía.-Piensa Jinora.-Parece que estamos en el templo de aire del oeste por la arquitectura, voy a subir para ver si no están muy lejos.

Con eso se elevo hasta arriba y vio aun campo parecido al que habían aterrizado. Al fondo de ese paisaje vio a unas figuras paradas que seguramente eran sus amigos.

-Vaya, estábamos más cerca de lo que pensaba.-Dijo Jinora sorprendida.-Tengo que avisar a los demás.

Con eso, su espíritu volvió a su cuerpo. Cuando abrio los ojos, los demás se acercaron a ella.

-¿Y bien?.-Pregunto Mako.

-Ya se donde están, están en el templo de aire del oeste, esta a unos metros a esa dirección.-Dijo Jinora señalando una dirección.-Estan debajo de un barranco, así que tenemos que tener cuidado.

-Rápido chicos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.-Dijo Korra tomando el camino junto a los demas do que la llevaría donde se encontraba su vida pasada.

**En la capital de la nación de fuego.**

En las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos, se encontraban diez soldados del ejercito de la nación de fuego desmayados en el suelo, cinco de ellos se encontraban sin su armadura.

-Es buena esa técnica Amon.-Felicito Unalaq a su compañero mientras.-Los has dejado fuera de combate en un segundo.

-Ya se lo dije señores, un poquito de sangre control y conseguimos la armadura antes de que digan "¡al ataque!".-Dijo Amon con orgullo.

-Pero la próxima vez deja también acción para los demás.-Dijo Ghazan.

-Estoy con Ghazan.-Dijo Ming-Hua.

-Dejar de hablar, tenemos que acabar la misión pronto para que todo lo que hemos soñado estos últimos años se haga por fin realizar.-Dijo P'li.

-Ella tiene razon, no hay tiempo que perder, así que en marcha.-Dijo Unalaq, dicho esto se fue para la ciudad acompañado de sus cuatro compañeros.

**En el templo de aire del oeste.**

-Empiezo ha preguntarme quien...-Estaba diciendo una furiosa Toph, hasta que noto algo en sus pies.-Viene alguien.

-¡Otra vez el!.-Grito furiosa Katara.

-¡Es que ese maniático nunca se va ha cansar!.-Grito Sokka cansado de la insistencia del maestro fuego.

-No es Zuko, son más de una persona.-Dijo segura Toph.

-Iré a ver, quedaos aquí.-Dijo Aang.

-Ten cuidado Aang.-Dijo Katara con preocupación.

Y con eso, Aang se iba fuera de templo para ver quien era. Mientras tanto arriba, se preguntaban como bajar.

-¿Cómo vamos ha bajar?.-Pregunto Asami.

-Pues creo que con el traje de Jinora y mi planeador...-Korra no llego a terminar ya que el trozo de tierra se rompió por el peso y todos cayeron al barranco.

Aang había oído un ruido, miro hacía arriba y vio como cinco personas caían. Korra y Jinora se pusieron delante de los otros tres e hicieron aire control haciendo que pararan la caída.

-¡Maestras aire!.-Grito Aang sorprendido y se desmayo.

-¡Se ha desmayado!.-Grito Jinora asustada al ver la reaccion de su supuesto abuelo.

Entonces vinieron Katara, Sokka y Toph.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Aang?.-Dijo Katara furiosa al ver su amigo desmayado.

-No hemos hecho nada señora...-Dijo Bolin asustado, pero fue interrumpido por Katara.

-¡Señora!¡si tengo 14 años!.-Grito furiosa Katara.

-Mira que lo has arreglado, Bo.-Regaño Mako a su hermano.

-¡El es de la nación de fuego!.-Grito Sokka señalando a Mako.

Katara en seguida doblo el agua de su bolsa formando el látigo que se lo envió a Mako. Pero no le llego, ya que Korra se puso en medio y doblo el agua lejos de el. Aang, que se había acabado de despertar, vio como esa chica que antes había controlado el aire, también había controlado el agua.

-¡Esa chica es maestra aire y maestra agua!-Grito Aang asombrado mientras señalaba a Korra.

-Estas delirando amigo, solo tu podrías controlar cualquier elemento.-Dijo Sokka sonando como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y tienes razón, solo el avatar puede controlar los cuatro elementos.-Dijo Korra haciendo que todos los presentes la vieran (excepto Toph, claro). Pero, solo los integrantes del nuevo equipo avatar sabían lo que estaba a punto de decir.-Mi nombre es Korra y soy la avatar del futuro.-Todos los integrantes del primer equipo avatar tenían una gran cara de sorpresa.

-Pero, es imposible, como vais a ser gente del futuro.-Dijo Katara sorprendida.-Toph,¿ella ha dicho la verdad?.

-Aunque parezca mentira, ha dicho la verdad y con toda sinceridad.-Dijo Toph.

-La verdad, ahora que me doy cuenta, siento que Korra y yo tenemos como un especie de vinculo que solo tengo con mis vidas pasadas y seguramente también con mis vidas futuras .-Dijo Aang mientras se acercaba a ella.-Es un placer conocerte avatar Korra y espero que nos llevemos bien.-Terminando de decir eso, se inclina ante Korra.

-Lo mismo digo, avatar Aang.-Dijo Korra inclinándose tambien ante el, estaba bastante contenta de volver a ver a su antecesor después de tanto tiempo.

Pero, el momento emotivo fue interrumpido por Bolin, que se puso en estado fangirl, empezó a bailar de una forma rara y se puso a gritar como una fangirl.

-¡Si!¡es todo el antiguo equipo avatar de jovenes!¡me alegro haber nacido en este mundo!...-Estaba gritando Bolin a todo pulmón, mientras Mako se daba con la mano la frente.

-Oye chico, te gustan las bromas y los chistes malos.-Dijo Sokka que de repente se puso a su lado mientras preguntaba con curiosidad.

-Estas de broma, ¡es lo que más me gusta del mundo!.-Dijo Bolin entusiasmado.-Por cierto, me llamo Bolin.

-Creo que nos vamos ha llevar muy bien. Me llamo Sokka.-Dijo Sokka mientras se daba la mano con Bolin.

-Lo que me faltaba chico boomerang y chico fangirl unidos.-Dijo Toph, entonces había oído que otra conversación había comenzado.

-Oye, ¿tu eres un maestro fuego?.-Pregunto Katara con curiosidad a Mako.

-Si, ¿por qué?.-Le pregunto Mako.

-Tu podrías ser el maestro de fuego de Aang.-Dijo Katara haciendo que todos la miraran.-El es un amigo del avatar del futuro...

-En realidad es novio.-Le corrigió Mako.

-Bueno novio de la avatar del futuro, lo que significa que es de fiar y al contrario de Zuko, podría enseñar a Aang.-Dijo Katara con orgullo.

-Katara, no podemos involucrar gente del futuro, esto no es asunto suyo y sigo pensando que Zuko tendría que tener una oportunidad.-Dijo Toph enfadada con Katara.

-Te lo repito Toph, no vamos ha confiar en el.-Dijo Katara.

-Me tenéis harta. Me voy a dar un paseo.-Dijo Toph y terminando de decir eso se fue.

-Se esta haciéndose de noche. Hablaremos más tranquilamente dentro del templo.-Dijo Aang y todos se fueron para dentro.

**Por la noche, dentro del templo.**

Ya era de noche. Haru, Duque y Teo estaban durmiendo y Toph seguía dando su "paseo nocturno". Los demás estaban hablando sobre la terrible situación.

-Estáis diciendo que habéis viajado al pasado porque cinco villanos de vuestro tiempo que han regresado de la muerte y han viajado a nuestro tiempo para intentar matarme y acabar con el ciclo avatar pero en el intento de ir al pasado perdisteis años.-Dijo sorprendido Aang, todos los miembros del nuevo equipo avatar asintieron.-Da miedo.

-Es normal que tengas miedo, a todos nos ha pillado de sorpresa. Por eso, os ayudaremos en lo que haga falta.-Dijo Korra, los próximos segundos fue de un silencio algo incomodo

-Mejor cambiamos de tema ¿no?. Este día a sido agotador para todos, necesitamos un descanso.-Dijo Katara rompiendo el silencio.

-Tienes razon, Katara.-Dijo Aang ya deseando hablar de un tema que lo tenía inquieto.-Oye, Jinora, ¿tu eres una descendiente mía?

-Si.-Dijo Jinora algo avergonzada.-Pero tus descendientes no son los únicos maestros aire en nuestro tiempo. Korra trajo de vuelta a los maestros aires, de alguna forma, dando ha gente sin poderes el poder de aire.

-Es genial.-Dijo Aang muy contento al ver como el futuro de su cultura esta asegurado.-No se como darte las gracias Korra.

-No solo hizo eso a los maestros aire, tambien sal...-Pero Bolin se paro en seco al ver a Korra con una mirada sombría.-Lo siento Korra, por haberte recordado aquello.

-No te preocupes Bolin, eso ya lo supere y ya es cosa del pasado. Solo tengo sueño y me voy a dormir.-Dijo Korra mientras se levantaba.

-Voy con ella.-Dijo Mako que tambien se levantaba y fue tras ella.

-¿Que le paso?.- Pregunto Aang.

-Paso en una época oscura para todos, pero para ella fue más, es algo que no nos gusta recordar y especialmente ella.-Dijo Asami mientras bajaba la mirada, los demas tambien bajaron la mirada.-¿Que tal si nos vamos a dormir?.-Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Todos se habían levantado y estaban haciendo arroz para desayunar del que ya estaba sirviendo Katara.

-¿Alguien ha visto ha Toph?.-Pregunto Katara al ver que su amiga seguía sin dar señales de vida mientras servia un cuenco de arroz a duque.

-No la he visto desde que se fue enfadada ayer.-Dijo Sokka acompañado de un bostezo.

-Puede que este explorando el templo de aire. Hay algunos sitios interesantes para controlar la tierra.-Dijo Haru.

-No creo, dijo que se iba ha dar un paseo, no creo que este en el templo.-Dijo Bolin.

-Deberíamos ir ha buscarla.-Dijo Katara preocupada.

-Bah, dejala que se divierta con sus rocas.-Dijo Sokka sin preocupaciones y recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Katara.

-Oye,nosotros podemos ir ha buscarla.-Sugirió Haru.

-Me parece buena idea.-Dijo Teo que junto a Haru y Duque fueron en busca de la desaparecida Toph.

Unos diez minutos después apareció Toph como si nada sucediera.

-¡Toph!, estábamos todos preocupados por ti, ¿donde estabas?.-Pregunta Katara.

-Fui a ver a Zuko.-Dijo Toph sin más.

-¡Fuiste a ver a Zuko!¡estas loca!.-Dijo Sokka.

-¡Enserio!¿¡y le has pedido un autógrafo!?.Dijo Bolin emocionado.

-Respuesta a chico boomerang, no lo llegue a encontrar. Y respuesta a chico fangirl, para que quiero un autógrafo si no puedo verlo.-Dijo Toph, aunque en realidad se encontró con Zuko en el que sin querer le quemo un poco la planta de su pie derecho ya que no llego ha esquivar ese ataque a tiempo y huyo. A pesar del dolor, el orgullo fue más fuerte para no admitir lo sucedido.

Mientras Katara le repetía a Toph que no volviera ha hacelo, Sokka diciéndole que como podía ir con ese maniático y Bolin que no paraba de hablar del autógrafo mientras que los demas (excepto Mako y Korra) observaban la escena .

-Korra, te ves con la mirada perdida, ¿estas bien?.-Pregunto Mako preocupado al ver a su novia con una mirada triste.-¿Es por lo que casi empezamos hablar ayer sobre los maestros aires?.

-No es eso, no te preocupes. Es que creo que hemos cambiado el pasado. Cuando era niña, la maestra Katara me contó que Zuko quemo sin querer los pies de Toph, crees que esto hara que Zuko no se una a nosotros.-Dijo Korra preocupada.

-Cuando inicie esta misión siempre supe que pequeñas cosas del pasado cambiarían, y espero que nada sobre Zuko cambie.-Dijo Mako convencido.

-Eso espero.-Dijo Korra todavía un poco preocupada.

De repente, una explosión que venía de una de las ruinas apareció disparada por el terrible hombre combustión, pero que no les llego ha alcanzar porque un joven de ojos dorados y de una cicatriz en el ojo hizo que se desviara el disparo.

-¿Zuko?.-Dijeron todos (excepto Bolin).

-¡Zuko!.-Grito Bolin con voz de fangirl.

Así fue, Zuko intentaba cancelar la misión que tenía encargado para el hombre combustión y defender a los dos equipos. Pero, a pesar de sus intentos, el hombre combustión disparo varias veces con fracaso por los ataques de Zuko. Al final, Zuko fue tirado por el barranco y volvió con su intento de dispararles. Pero, Aang y Jinora le enviaron un gran tornado y Katara y Korra un montón de puás de hielo consiguiendo distraerlo y esconderse.

-No puedo tener un buen angulo desde aquí, si salgo me podrían matar.-Dijo Katara preocupada.

-Bo, tu distes al tercer ojo de la mujer combustión una vez, podrías hacerlo otra vez.-Sugirió Mako.

-Pero, eso fue hace más de tres años y encima esta demasiado lejos.-Dijo Bolin tachando la posibilidad.

-Yo se como conseguir un buen angulo.-Dijo Sokka mientras se ponía en posición de lanzar el boomerang.

Cuando ya se encontraba en la posición adecuada lanzo el boomerang al hombre combustión, que estaba a punto de disparar, y le dio en el tercer ojo haciendo que a los pocos segundos explotara en mil pedazos. Mientras sucedía la explosión, Zuko subía por una liana sano y salvo.

Después, los dos equipos y Zuko se reunieron.

-Ayer no me explique bien y lo que iba ha decir es que he cambiado de verdad. En el pasado yo solo quería recuperar mi honor y pensaba que capturando al avatar lo recuperaría. Pero, ahora se que el honor se lo tiene que ganar y ahora se que mi destino es ayudarte ha aprender el fuego y acabar con esta guerra. Toph, lo siento por haberte quemado, como maestro fuego debería haber tenido más cuidado y no hacer daño a la gente a la que quiero.-Dijo Zuko.

-Tu dijiste que no te habías encontrado con el y tu la has quemado.-Dijo Sokka alarmado.

-No importa Sokka, seguramente fue un accidente. Ademas, de que ya se, que tu tienes que ser mi maestro de fuego. Cuando intente hacer fuego control, queme a Katara y desde entonces no quise volver intentarlo. Pero, ahora que te conoces se lo fácil que es hacer daño a la gente que quieres y quiero que me enseñes tu.-Dijo Aang mientras se inclinaba a la vez que Zuko.

-Gracias, soy muy feliz de que me hayas aceptado en el grupo.-Dijo Zuko.

-No tan rápido, ahora tengo que preguntar a mis amigos están de acuerdo.- Dijo Aang y le pregunto a todos, estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Gracias no os fallare y una pregunta, ¿quienes son ellos?.-Pregunto Zuko al ver al nuevo equipo avatar.

-Somos del futuro, es una larga historia.-Contesto Korra.

-Ven Toph te curare el pie dentro. Y la próxima vez dilo.-Dijo Katara a Toph

-Vale Katara.-Dijo Toph.

Todos entraron al templo excepto Zuko. Pero, a los pocos segundos de entrar, volvió a salir Bolin con una pluma y un papel.

-Un autógrafo, por favor.-Dijo Bolin.

-Am, vale.-Dijo Zuko estrañado mientras escribía el autógrafo.

-¡Si!.-Grito Bolin como una fangirl y se fue corriendo dentro del templo.

-Vaya con la gente del futuro.-Dijo Zuko estrañado.

**Unas horas después en el templo de aire.**

Sokka y Bolin acompañan a Zuko a su dormitorio.

-Bueno aquí estamos, hogar dulce hogar por el momento, deja el equipaje y habrá comida pronto, bienvenido a bordo.-Dijo Sokka mientras Zuko asentía. Para Sokka era muy estraño.

-Oye Sokka volver a la adolescencia me ha hecho pensar que me apetece hacer bromas. Que tal si escondemos el maquillaje de Asami.

-Me parece una buena idea.-Dijo Sokka ya animado mientras se iban fuera de la habitación.

Mientras Zuko ordenaba su equipaje Katara entro y Zuko saco una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció cuando Katara dijo:

-Tal vez todos ahora confían en ti. Pero me da igual lo que me digan los demas e incluso la gente del futuro, como se te ocurra dar un paso atrás, tienes un desliz o tienes alguna razón para hacer daño a Aang, ya no tendrás que pensar en tu destino, porque yo me encargare de acabarlo en ese mismo momento para siempre.-Dijo Katara mientras se iba fuera del dormitorio dejando a un Zuko sombrío.

**En la capital de la nación de fuego**

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?, no sois ninguno de mis guardia.-Dijo Ozai.

-No venimos ha hacerte algo malo ni mucho menos, tenemos una oferta para ti.-Dijo P'li, hablo ella ya que podía inspirar más confianza a Ozai.

-Iros, no me interesa la oferta.-Dijo Ozai sin más.

-Primero es mejor que nos escuches. La oferta que te estamos dando es la forma de acabar con el ciclo del avatar para siempre.-Dijo P'li haciendo que el la mirara sorprendido.-Bueno, ¿qué piensas sobre la oferta?.

-Retiro lo que dije antes, podéis continuar explicándome esa oferta tan interesante.-Dijo Ozai haciendo que los demas sonreían malvadamente.

-Bueno por donde íbamos.-Dijo P'li con su sonrisa malvada.

**Hola, cuanto tiempo, siento por no haber actualizado antes, no he podido escribir ni leer nada durante un tiempo por varios problemas y tengo que ponerme al día, de recompensacion por la espera este capitulo es más largo y espero que os guste. De vuelta a la historia, los héroes se reúnen con héroes, villanos con villanos, ahora el nuevo equipo avatar tiene 14 años, Zuko ya se ha unido al grupo... y muchas cosas más. Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan mucho a seguir, adios.**


End file.
